Adios
by Tony Blades
Summary: Zero es un Hunter con un sentido estricto del deber y un ardiente espiritu de lucha, conocerla a ella cambiara su mundo para siempre


**ADIOS**

_Alia, ¿has visto a Zero?-_X pregunto con molestia a la reploid por el paradero de su compañero

_Si, pero dejalo a solas, no se encuentra bien-_Le recomendo la aludida

_¿Esta herido?-_El tono del reploid azul cambio a preocupación

_Si X, esta herido_-le respondió Alia-_Pero es una herida que ni Lifesaver puede curar_

_¿A que te refieres Alia?-_Pregunto el

_X, a veces las peores heridas de una guerra, son para siempre-_respondió ella-_y te aseguro, que Zero tiene una de ellas_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Capitán Zero, se le solicita su presencia en el Salon de Entrenamientos_**

El aludido asintió a la bocina que le entregaba el mensaje y se encaminaba hacia el lugar mencionado, una vez que llego se encontró con Signas quien estaba al costado de una Reploid con un sombrero gracioso y con un rostro timido

_Zero, me alegra que llegaras-_fue el saludo de Signas

_¿Que se te ofrece?-_pregunto el Hunter carmesí con respeto

_Te presento a Iris, ella es la hermana menor de uno de los lideres de Repliforce, tal vez tu lo conozcas, su hermano de ella es Colonel_

_Ah vaya sorpresa-_Zero volteo a ver a la pequeña Iris quien al parecer se sentia intimidada con respecto a el-_Mucho Gusto Iris, soy Zero Omega_

_El el pla pla cer essss mío-_respondió ella visiblemente nerviosa

_Supongo que seras parte de mi equipo, descuida, se que llegaras lejos, bienvenida a la unidad 00-_le dijo Zero con una agradable sonrisa y ella asintió sonriéndole también, parecia que ya le estaba tomando mas confianza

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

En un cuarto a oscuras, una mano blanca se deslizaba por una cupula de deceso donde descansaba, para jamas ser molestada, una bella reploid de cabello largo castaño, una lagrima salada cayo sobre el frio vidrio de esta.

Zero no podía entender, porque todo lo que hace termina mal. En su mente vagaba una pregunta: ¿Qué hizo mal, ¿realmente el merecia sufrir así? Pero sobre todo ¿Ella lo merecia?

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Zero, Zero-_Iris le jalo del brazo a Zero mientras este había salido de la oficina de Signas

_Hola Iris, ¿Qué ocurre?-_le dijo este con una sonrisa

_Mi hermano-_dijo ella muy triste-_empezó su ataque_

_Ya veo-_respondió el secamente, su sonrisa se borro

_Prometeme que no pelearas con el por favor-_pidio ella

_Lo siento Iris pero soy un Maverick Hunter, no me pidas eso-_respondió el dandole la espalda

_Pero Zero…-_Iris ya tenia lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

_¡NO!-_dijo el casi gritandole-_y fin del asunto_

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Zero recordo ese incidente, ¿porque fue tan duro con ella?; para su mala suerte X escucho toda la discusión y vio a Iris corriendo y llorando

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Zero, ¿que paso?-_El Hunter azul tenia expresión seria

_¿Qué que paso con que?-_Dijo el con expresión "yo no se nada"

_¿Como qué con que?-_X estaba empezando a molestarse-_No es justo que la trates así_

_Entonces ve y consuelala-_le respondió el restándole importancia

_Lo haria Zero, pero me arriesgaria a que cortaras en trocitos con tu Z-Saber-_respondió este y se fue

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Al principio Zero pensó que era una broma de mal gusto de X, pero ¡cuan equivocado estaba!

_No es justo-_se dijo el reploid de armadura Carmesí con voz quebrada-¿_Por que, ¿Por qué no me cuenta que te estaba haciendo daño?_

Zero tecleo unos codigos y suavemente retiro la fria cupula que protegia al cuerpo maltratado de Iris

Zero había que hacia mal, no debía hacerlo, pero siente un impulso mas fuerte que su razon, paso su tibio tacto sobre la pequeña reploid; ella le hizo ver que había cosas mas importantes que la batalla, el ideal de X estaba encarnado en ella, toda pureza, toda bondad, todo amor. Su mano no perdio cada detalle de su hemoso rostro, ese rostro que con cariño le enseño todo lo que jamas aprendio o no se dio el tiempo de aprender

_**FLASHBACK**_

_KYAAAAAAAA-_Zero hizo uso de su tecnica KUUENBU, pero Colonel lo pudo bloquear

_Vamos Zero, ¿acaso esto es todo lo que tienes?-_pregunto en tono de burla Colonel

_No me provoques Colonel-_respondió el aludido-_bien sabes que no_

Zero se zafó hacia un lado e iba a usar su RAKUHOHA, pero…

_¡ALTO!-_Iris hizo acto de presencia en la zona de batalla

_¡Iris!-_los dos Reploids la nombraron al unisono

_Hermano, detente-_le dijo ella muy seria-¿_Olvidas acaso que el me salvo la vida?_

El aludido se le quedo mirando a su hermana por largo rato

_De acuerdo Zero, por esta vez la dejamos-_dijo Colonel-_Pero la proxima vez no tendras tanta suerte_

En cuanto Colonel se dio la espalda, el Hunter también hizo lo mismo, Iris decidió irse con el segundo por el momento

_Zero, por favor…-_Iba a decir Iris pero el la calló

_Ahorrate tus palabras-_dijo el fríamente mientras ella lo seguía hacia la salida del Memorial Hall

Ella lo siguió hasta la zona privada de descanso, Zero entro a una habitacion y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Iris se interpuso en esta e evito que se cerrara

_¿Que quieres?-_le dijo el con su usual tono frio

_Que te detengas-_le respondió ella en el mismo tono, retandole

_No debo, es mi deber detenerlo…-_Zero estaba empezando a alzar la voz

_Callate quieres-_le callo ella con una bofetada que le estallo al Hunter en la cara y lo hizo retrodecer y arrodillarse levemente, ella entro y tecleo un codigo y tranco la puerta

Zero coloco su mano donde le había caido el golpe, luego alzo su vista y vio que el rostro de la pequeña Iris estaba bañado en lagrimas, el se incorporo y solo atino a verla, no hizo ni un movimiento

_Sabes que difícil es para mi…-_ella hablo entrecortadamente producto del llanto-_Estar en medio de una guerra y que se peleen ustedes dos_

_Iris, sabes que tu hermano actúa mal, ¿porque no hablas con el?-_Le dijo el mientras le daba la espalda a su interlocutora

_Es tan terco como tu, ¿acaso tu me escuchas?-_Iris se estaba secando sus lagrimas y sacando fuerzas para poder gritarle a Zero pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedia

_Yo solo digo que es mi deber-_fue lo unico que respondió el Hunter Carmesí, aunque simulaba frialdad, en el fondo se sentia mal por tratarla de esa manera

_Y si tu deber fuera matar a Reploids inocentes, ¿lo harias?-_Iris ya estaba alzando la voz

_Ese no es el caso, Signas nunca me ordenaria eso-_dijo el tranquilamente

_Parece que pierdo mi tiempo, ¿como un reploid como tu puede ser tan cabeza dura, no puedo creer que me este preocupando por ti_

Zero se quedo en shock y volteo su cara evidenciando su sorpresa

_Ah, así que no te diste cuenta_-dijo ella mirando al suelo y derramando nuevas lagrimas- _Eres un tonto Zero, no se como me pude enamorar de ti_

Iris se volteo y empezó a teclear el codigo para abrir la puerta, cuando ya iba a presionar el ultimo digito para poder salir, una mano blanca se lo impidio.

_Tienes Razon, he sido un tonto-_hablo el dueño de la mano que sostenia a la de Iris-_Supongo que esa es mi manera de proteger a los que quiero_

Iris no se esperaba esa reacción de Zero

_Yo, siempre fui para la batalla, pelear y pelear, fui un Maverick en un tiempo-_Zero confesaba esto con voz quebrada y se habia arrodillado producto del dolor-_Destrui a tanta gente, tantos Reploids, después de mi pelea con Sigma, renuncie a esa vida para enfrentarlo a el, mi Nemesis, parecía destinado a siempre derramar sangre, hasta que llegaste tu_

Iris se agacho hasta estar a la altura del dolido Hunter

_He perdido a varios escuadrones completos, incluso pelee contra X, mi mejor amigo, porque tengo esa tendencia a batallar, te juro Iris me transmites tanta paz, tanta calma, que perderte, para mi seria…_

_Zero-_dijo ella en un susurro

Ella abrazo al joven Reploid calidamente, el se recosto en su regazo, se sentia tan bien. Timidamente el acerco sus labios a los de ella, la chica entendio ese gesto y no dudo en colaborar hasta que tuvieron un ligero rose, pero ellos querían mas, sus lenguas entraron hasta lo mas profundo de sus bocas, explorando cada rincón de esa cavidad, Zero no podia seguir así, le quito su sombrero a la chica y dejo que sus manos se entretuvieran es su sedosa cabellera castaña, ella le quito su casco y sus manos traviesas buscaron los seguros de la armadura del rubio hasta que la encontraron y las desabrocho, Zero se dio cuenta de esto y se separo suavemente de la joven reploid quien le miro ruborizada.

_No creo que el suelo sea el mejor lugar para lo que vamos a hacer-_le dijo el sonriéndole

_¿Que sugieres?-_pregunto curiosa y devolviendole la sonrisa

_Vamos al sofa-_respondió el Hunter quien estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba-_ademas estas temblando y el suelo esta frio_

Ella asintió timidamente y ella se dejo llevar por el hacia un gran sillon aterciopelado

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Zero recordaba cada detalle de su cuerpo de Iris, esta pequeña tenia una piel suave, a pesar de ser mecánica, aun recordaba como se esteremecia su tacto al entrar en su calidez y cuando tocaba el sus partes mas intimas; ella se entrego a el, y el a ella, ese día tomaron posesion el uno del otro.

El Hunter tomo su mano y después de besarla, coloco de nuevo la cupula en su sitio

_**FLASKBACK**_

_Bien, ese era el ultimo si no me equivoco-_Dijo X mientras se sacaba el casco para tomar un poco de agua en la entrada de la zona de descanso

_No me imagine que ese payaso de Peacock nos haya dado tantos problemas-_Confeso Zero mientras tomaba un vaso y se servia agua en este

_Ahora, ¿que vamos a hacer?-_pregunto X-_Colonel ya dio el Ultimátum y quiere verte a ti nada mas_

_Eso me molesta, y no se que hacer-_Confeso Zero-_estoy entre mi deber y mis sentimientos, esto nunca me había pasado_

_Amigo, yo podría ir-_Dijo el Hunter azul con tono de broma-_sabiendo como andan los rumores por allí, ya debio haber llegado a los oidos de Colonel que ya eres su cuñado_

_No me ayudas mucho, ¿eh?-_Le respondio este con el mismo tono de broma, ambos rieron

_Zero, X, que bueno que llegaron-_Alia hizo su aparición con una sonrisa

_¿Qué ocurre Teniente?-_pregunto X

_X, sabes muy bien que me irrita que tu y Zero me digan Teniente-_le dijo ella media molesta

_Lo se, por eso lo hago-_dijo el sonriéndole y la aludida se ruborizo y le quedo mirando al Hunter azul

_Ejem-_Zero tosio a proposito- ¿_Cual es el problema?_

_¿Eh, ah si, A ti te busca Iris-_le dijo Alia a Zero-_Y a ti bromista necesito que hagas las pruebas de tu armadura nueva_

_Bromeas, ¿verdad?-_dijo X-_Ya hice las pruebas, venci a Slash Beast, Split Mushroom, Web Spider y a Jet Stingray con ella, ¿que mas pruebas quieres?_

_Tu solo hazme caso anda a la sala de entrenamiento y esperame alli-_Alia le dio un ligero empujón a X y este a regañadientes acepto ir

_Alia, ¿no puedes buscar otra excusa mejor?-_pregunto Zero con broma-_Ya medio HQ sabe que quieres tener algo mas con X_

_¿Que, tu bromeando-_Alia se sorprendió, se dio la vuelta sonriendo forzadamente y se fue-_vaya que el amor hace milagros, ya proposito, Iris dice que esta en donde tu ya sabes_

Zero se ruborizo y Alia lo noto, esta solto una risilla y se fue tomando el mismo camino de X

_¡SUERTE!-_le grito Zero a Alia, esta solo refunfuño

El líder de Elite, fue al cuarto de descanso donde tuvieron su primer beso, y efectivamente, ella estaba allí pero tenia una cara de preocupación, en cuando el dueño del Z-Saber atravesó la puerta y esta se cerro, ella se lanzo a sus brazos y lo besó

_Prometeme que no iras-_fue lo que dijo cuando se separaron del beso mas no del abrazo

Zero la miro por unos unos instantes, la mirada calida de Iris era hipnotizante, iba a decir "lo prometo" pero la alarma sono:

"_**Maverick Hunters, Colonel ha tomado la Zona Comercial y esta dando muerte tanto a Reploids como humanos, Unidades 17, 18, 19 protejan la zona; unidad 00 detengan a Colonel y traiganlo vivo o muerto"**_

_No puedo prometer eso-_Dijo Zero con firmeza y salio de la habitación hacia su escuadrón

_Perdoname Iris, pero tu hermano hace mal, y si esta en mis manos detenerlo, lo hare- _se dijo Zero mientras corria a reunirse con la unidad 00, mientras que Iris cayo de rodillas al suelo una vez que la puerta por donde Zero desaparecio se cerro

**FIN FLASHBACK**

La cupula estaba ya puesta en su sitio y Zero tomo asiento en un banquito que había por allí, que estaba cerca de donde descansaba Iris, en vez de seguirla contemplando, entrecruzo sus dedos, apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y apoyo su frente en sus dedos entrecruzados

_  
**FLASHBACK**_

_Colonel-_susurro Zero mientras llegaba con la unidad 00 a la HQ, mientras todos celebraban, el se maldecia en silencio

_Zero-_X había alcanzado su encuentro-_General tiene un arma poderosa llamada Final Weapon, Signas quiere que la desmantelemos_

_Ahora no tengo cabeza para eso X-_dijo el aludido-_¿Dónde esta Iris?_

El Hunter azul hizo una mueca de "no lo se", Zero lo hizo a un lado y busco a Iris por toda la HQ sin encontrarla

X lo siguió y Alia, quien también rondaba por ahí preocupada encontró al Hunter azul y ambos siguieron a Zero.

_Zero, si la buscas, creo que no la a vas a encontrar-_Alia le tomo el hombro suavemente, pero Zero la arrincono a una pared con unos ojos que matarian si pudieran

_¿Donde esta?-_Dijo el con voz furiosa y asustando a la navegante, afortunadamente X llego, la reploid le agradecio con la mirada

_Zero, dejala en paz-_X separo a Alia de su amigo-_ella no tiene la culpa de que Iris se fuera con la Repliforce_

X se dio cuenta muy tarde que había hablado de mas

_¿QUE DICES?-_el líder de la 00 estaba como un energumeno-_ELLA DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ_

_Bueno se fue-_X miro seriamente a Zero-_te pedi que me dejaras a Colonel, Alia me comento que Iris tiene una pequeña falla_

_¿De que demonios hablas?-_pregunto Zero medio confuso y medio furioso

_De alguna manera ella tuvo contacto con tu ADN, en el sentido de que si sus sentimientos adversos explotan, ella también explotara de alguna manera-_explico Alia

_En pocas palabras, como tuvieron relaciones, ella tuvo contacto con esa falla que aunque tu ya lo sabes contener, Iris aun no lo sabe-_X explico mas tranquilo-_Lifesaver estaba preparando una cura para esa falla así que yo quería hacer frente a Colonel, mas o menos explicarle la situación, si se trata de su hermana el hubiera entendido_

Zero bajo la cabeza apenado

_Si no fueras tan arrojado, Iris tal vez hubiera estado con nosotros ahora-_sentencio X

Zero apreto los puños muy furioso, y se dirigió a su compañero

_X vayamos a destruir esa Final Weapon y traere a Iris de vuelta_

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

_Soy un idiota-_se maldijo Zero de nuevo-_Maldito ADN, Maldito Impulso_

El Hunter cambio su posición y tomo la cupula de Iris y apoyo sus codos en el contemplandola

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Así que peleaste con mi hermano-_Iris hablo como si tuviera rabia contenida

_Iris, lo lamento-_se excuso Zero

_Entonces todo termino, ya no hay esperanza-_Iris dijo bajando la mirada a sus manos de donde emanaba una luz púrpura que formaba una pelota entre sus dos manos

_Iris por favor escuchame…-_Pidio Zero en tono de suplica pero fue inútil

_Adios Zero-_se despidio la reploid

_¡¡IRIS!-_Zero vio como la pequeña Iris se transformo en un monstro ante sus ojos dispuesto a matarlo

Las lagrimas de Zero le impideron ver que ella había empezado su ataque, un rayo purpura lo lanzo hacia la pared

_No, esto no puede estar pasando-_Zero se levanto lentamente

Iris iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Zero fue mas rápido y uso RAKUHOHA el impacto fue tan grande que hizo que la esfera purpura que Iris tenia entre sus manos saliera de su cuerpo, tomara la forma de un diamante y empezara a flotar por encima de su rival

_Supongo que ese diamante es el responsable-_dijo Zero e inmediatamente uso RYUENGIN pero al darle al diamante Iris dio un gruñido de dolor y solto pequeños robots Kamikaze quienes fueron a estrellarse contra Zero

_Mierda, esto se complica-_se dijo Zero quien empuño su Sable e hizo ataques constantes al Diamante logrando destruirlo pero la explosión fue de tan grande magnitud que Iris salio despedida contra una pared, destruyendola y cayendo debilitada al suelo regresando a su estado original

_¡Iris!-_Zero se le acerco a la herida quien abrió sus ojos con dificultad

_Zero, alejate de la Repliforce-_dijo ella en un susurro

El Hunter de armadura rojo sangre se agacho y tomo la mano de Iris

_Ellos quieren un mundo hecho por solo Reploids, no se detendran hasta conseguirlo-_Iris hablaba cada vez mas debilmente

_Iris escucha-_dijo Zero, sintiendo como el alma se le iba del cuerpo-_Ese mundo no es mas que una ilusion_

_Lo se-_respondió ella-_pero quiero creer que existe un mundo pacifico, en donde pueda vivir contigo_

_¡Iris!-_Zero la llamo pero ella solo atino a sonreirle antes de dar el ultimo aliento

Zero llamo varias veces su nombre pero la aludida no contestaba

_¡AHHHHHHH!-_Zero dio un grito al cielo-_¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, ¡PORQUE ESTA GUERRA TOMA TANTAS VIDAS! ¡¿POR QUE MIERDA ESTAMOS PELEANDO!_

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

_Zero-_X llamo débilmente a su amigo-_Alia me dijo que estabas aquí_

_Ah, hola X-_respondió el aludido-_¿que ocurre?_

_Signas nos quiere ver-_dijo el-_Parece que Sigma esta vivo y ha atacado la ciudad_

Zero lanzo un gruñido por lo bajo

_X, ¿tu crees que exista el mundo que la Repliforce e Iris creian que existe?-_le pregunto el Hunter rojo en un hilo de voz

_Amigo, Iris y Repliforce tenían ideales distintos-_respondió-_el de la Repliforce, no existe, pero quiero creer como Iris que realmente existe ese mundo que ella quería_

Zero se levanto

_X, desde ahora, nuestra misión será construir ese mundo, quiero también creer como tu y ella que existe_

_Zero, claro que si, y ya veras que lo lograremos_

Ambos hunters salieron caminando de la Sala de Deceso, mientras que en la cupula de Iris, esta tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y una rosa roja en la mano derecha

FIN

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_  
__(NA: SUPONGAMOS QUE UN REPLOID TIENE LOS MISMOS SENTIMIENTOS E INSTINTOS DE UN SER HUMANO, DE HECHO LOS TIENE)_

Espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos, si quieren el lemon entre Zero e Iris me lo comunican en sus reviews


End file.
